ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Happy Birthday Edgar and Luka (2019)
Celebrate Edgar & Luka's Birthdays in this story event! Event date: ''15th August, 6 pm PST - 25th August, 6 pm PST Routes '''Edgar's Birthday 2019' As it gets closer to August 23rd, Edgar says that he wants to plan his birthday celebration for himself! His usually carefree attitude shifted as his birthday came closer-- you decide to plan something for Edgar in secret! On the 23rd, Edgar's real plan is revealed-- Celebrate Edgar's birthday surrounded by love-- Luka's Birthday 2019 Luka's birthday begins with a bold request from the birthday boy himself! You share an intimate kiss and think the rest of the day will go well but-- the two of you try and figure out who sent Luka shoes for his birthday. How will you show him how much he is cared for? And what happened at the exact time when Luka was born? Tears appear in Luka's eyes when he finds out. Celebrate Luka's birthday, just the two of you-- Edgar and Luka's Birthday 2018 It's time to hold a mid-summer surprise party! The Black and Red Armies have summoned you to take part in a very important meeting. But on the day of the party, something completely unexpected occurs! They fight and go their seperate ways, so you find yourself running all over the Central Quarter just to get them both to the party! What does Edgar have to say about how the two of them first met? He leans towards you, his voice edged with mischief as his breath feathers against your cheek. And what does Edgar really mean to Luka? His fingers are warm as they cling to yours, and your heart won't stop racing. Can the birthday wishes from all their friends heal the rift between them? Will you choose a private dance on the balcony, beneath the brightly twinkling stars? Or... Will you choose a sweetly played melody that pierces right through to your soul? Spend a special day with a very special person. And spend a special evening getting closer to two very special Cradle Ikemen! Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! All Luka's Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 of Luka's Endings within 48 hours of entering this event to receive. All Edgar's Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 of Edgar's Endings within 54 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 8 Endings within 120 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. 1st Ending Bonus Clear 1 Ending to receive. 2 Endings Clear Bonus Clear 2 Endings to receive. 4 Endings Clear Bonus Clear 4 Endings to receive. 5 Endings Clear Bonus Clear 5 Endings to receive. 6 Endings Clear Bonus Clear 6 Endings to receive. Happy Birthday Edgar 2019 Premium Ending Bonus Finish Edgar's 2019 Premium Ending to receive. Edgar's Secret Ending Bonus Finish Edgar's Secret Ending to receive. Happy Birthday Luka 2019 Premium Ending Bonus Finish Luka's 2019 Premium Ending to receive. Luka's Secret Ending Bonus Finish Luka's Secret Ending to receive. Happy Birthday Edgar 2018 Bonus Finish Edgar's 2018 Ending to receive. Happy Birthday Luka 2019 Bonus Finish Luka's 2018 Ending to receive. 35,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 35,000 to receive. 50,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 50,000 to receive. 65,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 65,000 to receive. Ranking Bonus Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 200) Raise your Love Points tor rank from 1st to 200th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 201 to 500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 201st to 500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 501 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 501st to 1000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1001 to 1500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 1500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1501 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1501st to 2000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. happy birthday edgar and luka 2019 3.jpg Category:Events Category:Story Event